<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessness by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425482">Hopelessness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon Death, F/M, I suck at tags, Reader Death, robot love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopeless- "feeling or causing despair about something."</p><p>A word Optimus thought he'd never use, throughout the whole years... He watched human life come and go, yet as things started to get worse for him watching a certain human die in front of him... Optimus knows that he was hopless </p><p>He lost a human to Megatron. Hopeless bevause he ALLOWED a human to die under his supervision. And that Human was (Y/n) ONESHOT Optimus x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopelessness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I know this is short but I'm working on a series Optimus X Reader called Spirtus Ex Machina and It will be out soon I promise aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>           Running. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Optimus Prime was running, After shit hit the fan with Megatron. He didn't care if Bumblebee and his troops were back there, he didn't care if it was cowardly. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>care for his comrades. But not this. He was done, he lost sight of reality, one might suggest he possibly lost someone or something. He did. Her name was (Y/n). He met her on a run in with her, earth was a desolate place back then. But with the help of the Autobots they fixed it right up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopelessness. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt hopeless as he ran, what's there left to feel? He'd lost someone he cared about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Optimus saw a decepticon in front of him, taunting him. He growled as he blasted the son of a bitch. He made it to the end of the field (Y/n) loved this spot. It's filled with lovely things like nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, primus, why do you love this area?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It reminds me of the beauty of the earth and what we could accomplish during the first few years of planet earth…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Optimus loved her, to bits…. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she's gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>